


If You Blow Your Clone Is It Autofellatio?

by swc-afterdark (ironmermaidens)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/pseuds/swc-afterdark
Summary: Xisuma and Evil X blow each other. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Xisuma/Evil X
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	If You Blow Your Clone Is It Autofellatio?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand that's my final smut restored to its former glory. Anything posted to this pseud from here out will be new content. c: Thanks for reading.

Evil X pushes Xisuma up against the wall, teeth and tongue sloppy on his neck. He knows it's only by Xisuma’s good graces that he’s in control right now. Xisuma could overpower him easily if he wanted to. That's the thrill of it, he thinks. Wondering whether he'll get to have Xisuma his way this time, or if in the next moment he'll find his own back pressed against the dark prismarine. 

Xisuma seems quite content to let Evil X have his way, lifting his chin to give him better access. He gasps when Evil X nips at his throat, lets out a breathy laugh when he kisses the same spot. “I don't know why you insist on doing this here. The bed is right there.”

“So?” Evil X says against his neck. His hands wander down to the hem of Xisuma’s shirt, teasing the skin between it and the waistband of his pants. Xisuma’s breath hitches at the touch, and Evil X smirks.

“Fine. Fine.” Xisuma responds impatiently. Evil X glances down to see his fingers tense against the wall, feels a thrill as he imagines them digging into his skin instead. “Whatever you want.”

“ _Whatever_ I want?” Evil X asks slyly. He slips his fingers past the waistband of Xisuma’s pants, just enough that Xisuma’s hips jerk in anticipation. 

He swallows hard, nods a little, his head bumping gently against Evil X’s. “You’re going to make me regret saying that, aren’t you?”

“I miiight,” Evil X says in a singsong. He lowers himself to his knees, until his eyes are level with Xisuma’s crotch. He slips his fingers back out of the waistband, dragging his nails against Xisuma’s skin as he does, and is rewarded with a sharp inhale.

“You’re a tease,” Xisuma groans. Evil X grins as he works Xisuma’s belt. He unfastens it with painful leisure until Xisuma groans again and he finally pulls the strap free of the buckle, letting them fall against Xisuma’s thighs. Evil X gives an experimental tug and can’t help but trill as they pull smoothly past his hips. He reaches his fingers back up to curl around the waistband, gentle little tugs, achingly slow. Xisuma throws his head back against the wall and moans, “Get on with it already, Evil X.”

“ _Whatever I want,_ ” Evil X repeats, but finally tugs Xisuma’s pants and underwear down enough to free his dick. He presses his lips to the tip, flicks his tongue out to taste Xisuma, and Xisuma moans again. He tries to move his hips, but Evil X presses his hands against them, pushing him back against the wall. He clucks his tongue. “Ah, ah, ah. None of that.”

Xisuma responds by pulling his own hands away from the dark prismarine surface, tangling them in Evil X’s hair instead. “A _tease_.”

He grins again, flicks his tongue out against the tip one more time before taking Xisuma in his mouth. He can feel Xisuma’s fingers tighten in his hair, but it isn’t accompanied by a pressure urging him on. He wishes it was. He wishes Xisuma would force him to choke on his dick, if even for a moment, but he was too much of a gentleman to do that no matter how much Evil X teased. Still, the thought is enough to send heat straight to his own dick, and he shifts his knees, moans around Xisuma’s cock at the friction. Xisuma’s grip tightens further.

“ _Aah_ , Evil X,” Xisuma manages to say in a breathy sigh. Evil X knows it’s the last coherent thing he’ll get out of Xisuma as long as his lips are wrapped around his cock. He bobs his head, relishes the way Xisuma’s fingernails scrape against his scalp even as he curses his self-restraint. Evil X takes him deeper in his throat until he’s nearly gagging. Xisuma tries to buck his hips again, but Evil X keeps his hands firmly against him. He pulls back, thrills at the slight resistance Xisuma’s hands present, lets his teeth scrape gently along his length. Xisuma pants and squirms, making little noises that aren’t quite words.

Evil X bobs his head again, keeps his rhythm at the slow, deep pace he’s set. He savors Xisuma’s every twitch and moan, teeth and tongue teasing more and more out of him. Every one of them goes straight to Evil X’s dick and makes him wish his hands weren’t otherwise preoccupied. He picks up his pace, eager to see what other noises he can draw out of Xisuma, even more eager to see what noises Xisuma will draw out of him. Evil X sees stars when Xisuma pulls on his hair hard enough that his dick nearly slips out of his mouth. 

“ _Evil X…!_ ” Xisuma moans, and it’s all the warning he gets before Xisuma is coming on his tongue. Xisuma slumps against the wall, panting, his grip on Evil X’s hair loosening, and Evil X finally takes his hands from Xisuma’s hips. 

He wraps his fingers around Xisuma’s cock, giving him a few lazy strokes until he’s sure he’s gotten every last drop of cum in his mouth. Xisuma cards his own fingers through Evil X’s hair absentmindedly, and he leans into the touch. He watches Xisuma come down off his high, mouth still full of cum, waiting to catch Xisuma’s eyes. 

He likes it when Xisuma watches him swallow, likes watching the flush of his cheeks and the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he mimics the motion. He’s waiting so patiently for it, but instead Xisuma opens his mouth and says, “Don’t spit.” 

As if that was ever something Evil X had made a habit of doing. It’s also the absolute wrong thing to say. Xisuma finally regains his composure enough to turn his gaze down to where Evil X kneels, and as soon as their eyes meet Evil X gives him a cheeky smile. He leans forward. He spits it all right at Xisuma’s feet. 

“Evil X!” Xisuma yelps. “You’re cleaning that up, I hope you know!”

Evil X wrinkles his nose at that, snaps his teeth on the air inches away from Xisuma’s dick, and Xisuma gasps. 

“Don’t even joke about that!” he says. Evil X leans forward again, this time to nuzzle Xisuma’s dick with his nose. He looks up at him through his eyelashes, blinks slowly at him like a mischievous cat. Xisuma can hardly resist when Evil X looks at him like that. He knows he’s won when a breathy laugh escapes Xisuma.

“You wouldn’t dare anyway,” Xisuma says, and Evil X shivers at his cheeky tone. His fingers card through Evil X’s hair again, and he gives Xisuma’s dick another nudge in response. “Where else are you going to find a cock like this to drive you wild?”

“I _would_ miss it,” Evil X murmurs. He shifts, feels the press of his pants against his dick and can’t help a muffled moan that slips past his lips. Xisuma chuckles, the sound of it doing nothing to help with Evil X’s arousal. 

“My turn now,” Evil X demands—or tries to. His voice hitches, goes a pitch higher, and he sounds so needy. Xisuma strokes his head for a moment longer and Evil X closes his eyes, enjoys the attention even as he longs to feel those fingers elsewhere. He feels them feather light against the shell of his ear, feels them travel down to his jaw until Xisuma’s thumb is against his lips. He opens his mouth with a level of obedience that makes his cheeks flush, and Xisuma slips it between them, runs it over Evil X’s teeth and tongue.

“I dunno, Evil X. You look so pretty like this, on your knees for me.” Xisuma says, and Evil X’s dick twitches in response. He licks gently at Xisuma’s thumb, silently begging him for permission to stand, permission to touch himself, permission to do _anything_ because the tension in his pants was getting to be too much. He opens his eyes and looks up at Xisuma through his lashes again, hoping that might be enough to push Xisuma over the edge. It’s not. “Maybe if you say the magic word.”

Evil X’s cheeks, already warm, burn even hotter at that. He shifts his knees, and Xisuma pinches his cheek. He clucks his tongue in a way that’s all too familiar to Evil X. Xisuma smirks as he says, “Ah, ah, ah. None of that.”

Evil X whines, shifts his weight again even though it results in Xisuma pinching his cheek even harder. Maybe a little bit because of it. 

“Please, Xisuma,” he says, words slurred as he speaks around Xisuma’s thumb.

“C’mon now. That didn’t sound nearly sincere enough,” Xisuma chides. 

“ _Please_ ,” he begs. “Please, please, Xisuma, _please_.”

Xisuma whistles and finally pulls his thumb out of Evil X’s mouth, running it along his bottom lip. “Five pleases? That might be a new record for you.”

Evil X simply whines again. Xisuma laughs, breathy and gentle. “Alright. Stand up. Your turn.”

Evil X leaps to his feet, and heat curls in his belly as Xisuma laughs again. “Well, aren’t you eager.”

“Shut up, Xisuma,” Evil X replies, reaching out to grab at Xisuma’s belt loops. With a sharp tug Evil X pulls Xisuma’s pants back up, a vindictive smirk forming on his lips when the fabric rubs against Xisuma’s sensitive dick and draws a surprised gasp from him. Before Xisuma can say anything he leans forward and presses their lips together, blindly redoing Xisuma’s belt for him as he does. He’s had enough practice with it that it takes him no time at all to pull the strap through the buckle. Evil X pats Xisuma’s crotch when he’s finished, grinning against his lips when Xisuma gasps again. “My turn. You said. No take backs.”

“You’re awfully mouthy today,” Xisuma says. Evil X’s breath hitches when he feels Xisuma’s fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt, grazing against his back and hips. “I’m not sure five pleases is quite enough to cut it.”

“ _Xisuma…_ ” Evil X moans. He tries to press himself against Xisuma, but hands on his hips stop him, push him backwards until he’s forced to take a step away. He whines, but Xisuma responds by forcing him to take another step back, then another, and another, until the back of his knees collide with the footboard of the bed.

He opens his mouth to complain, but Xisuma’s lips against his neck kill his words before they’ve even formed. Evil X’s eyes slip closed and he lifts his head. Xisuma’s fingers rub soft circles into his hips for a moment, then they’re sliding up his sides and Evil X can’t help but shiver at the touch. “Enough foreplay, Xisuma… Just suck my dick already…”

Xisuma’s lips are at the juncture between Evil X’s neck and shoulder, and Evil X can feel him smile against his skin. “After all your teasing? That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“ _Please_ ,” Evil X whines. He moves to press himself against Xisuma again, but this time he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder, pushing him down until his ass hits the mattress. 

Xisuma chuckles and climbs onto the bed, straddling Evil X. He presses a chaste kiss to Evil X’s lips. “Lay down for me.”

Evil X rolls his eyes, but does as Xisuma asks, scooting until his head rests on the pillow and his legs no longer dangle off the end of the bed. Xisuma leans down, presses another gentle kiss to his jaw and he sighs, some mix of contentment and impatience. “I’m going to fall asleep before I get off at this rate.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Xisuma says, running his fingers back down to Evil X’s waist. Evil X bucks his hips at the touch and whines. 

“Don’t be so _slow_ ,” Evil X shoots back. Xisuma’s fingers trail lazy, listless paths along his skin, teasingly close to the waistband of his pants, yet achingly far from where he’d prefer them to be. He groans and reaches for his pants, intent on undoing the button and freeing his cock himself, but Xisuma swats his hands away. “ _Xi–su–ma…_ ”

Xisuma kisses his jaw again. “Have a little patience, love. I’m getting there.”

The wind is knocked out of Evil X’s lungs like a sucker punch at Xisuma’s words and his already warm cheeks feel like they’re on fire. His hands find Xisuma’s wrists and he grabs a hold of them, grip as tight as his weak fingers can manage. “Please, Xisuma… don’t make me wait any longer…”

Xisuma let’s out a breathy laugh against his jaw and Evil X moans desperately, squirming under his counterpart. “Alright. Since you asked so nicely.”

Evil X lets go of Xisuma’s wrists, allows him control of his hands back, and is not disappointed when he feels them unbuttoning his pants, the light pressure they add to his dick causing him to buck his hips again. Xisuma trails kisses down his throat again and begins tugging Evil X’s pants down. Evil X lifts his hips for him, just long enough for Xisuma to free his cock. 

His breath hitches when he feels Xisuma’s fingers wrap around him, bites his bottom lip when Xisuma’s thumb swipes over the head. He doesn’t even feel Xisuma nipping at his throat until his mouth has already moved on. Evil X misses it for just a moment, but a tongue running up the length of his dick makes him change his mind an instant later. Xisuma can keep his mouth right where it is.

He feels Xisuma’s lips on the head of his dick, and Evil X can’t help but buck his hips into the wet heat of his mouth. Xisuma presses a hand to his pelvis, just above his cock, and it’s enough to pin him. Evil X moans. “ _Fuck_ , Xisuma…”

He reaches a hand out, barely brushes his fingers through Xisuma’s hair before Xisuma has his other hand around Evil X’s wrist, pinning it to the bed as well. Before he can even consider lifting his other hand off the mattress, Xisuma bobs his head, slow and deep just as Evil X had done to him. He twists his fingers into the sheets, squirms helplessly under Xisuma.

“ _‘Suma…_ ” he gasps. Xisuma responds by sucking him harder, taking him deeper, and all coherent thought leaves Evil X’s brain. His left hand is still twisting into the sheets, and his right is tangled with Xisuma’s. He squeezes his fingers, and Xisuma squeezes back, and he’s panting out Xisuma’s name, and squirming, trying to get any kind of leverage under Xisuma, and—

He comes, gasping desperately and digging his nails into the back of Xisuma’s hand as he does. He feels Xisuma give a few lazy pumps to his softening dick and he smiles, laughs breathlessly and finally lifts his head off the pillow, meets Xisuma’s gaze. Xisuma looks no less mischievous than he does with a mouth full of cum, and Evil X gives a lopsided grin. 

“C’mon, Xisuma,” he says. “Spit.”

Xisuma raises his brows in question, and Evil X responds with more teeth. There’s a glint in his eyes that Evil X doesn’t have time to analyze, as Xisuma takes his hand off Evil X’s dick, pushes his shirt up his abdomen, and leans forward, spitting his cum directly into his belly button. Evil X groans and lets his head flop back onto the pillow.

“Ew,” He says. He feels Xisuma’s nose against his stomach, feels his lips press softly against his skin and a heat curls in his belly. Xisuma moves up, kisses just above his belly button, and Evil X sighs contentedly, closing his eyes.

He feels the bed shift and then Xisuma’s mouth against his jaw, biting and sucking at the skin there. He feels Xisuma’s lips against his own, and returns the kiss. 

“So,” he says. “gonna drive me wild tonight?”

“Nope,” Xisuma says. He leans over Evil X, plucks a few tissues from a box off the bedside table. “Just wanted to kiss you.”

Xisuma presses the tissues into his belly button, sopping up the cum he’d spit there, and Evil X groans again. Xisuma shuts him up with another kiss, finishes cleaning him up and drops the tissue on the floor. He lays down beside Evil X, nibbles on his ear a little.

“You still need to clean up your mess, too, you know.”

Evil X rolls onto his side, nuzzles against Xisuma, and can’t help a tiny smile when he feels Xisuma wrap his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
